<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>against the mirror by ultncts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592825">against the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts'>ultncts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cum Play, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top!Mark, cum, degrading, haechan the cumslut, mark is hot lol, markdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hands against the mirror, i want you to watch yourself as i fuck you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>against the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ummmm idk what to say other than... enjoy </p><p>please leave a comment and kudos !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>as soon as the song stops playing and mark’s back hits the wooden floor of the empty dance studio, donghyuck can feel it. </p><p>he’s not sure what he can feel, mark’s tension, his frustration, his stress, all dissolving from his body along with the music fading away in the speakers. </p><p>“that was good,” donghyuck says, clapping his hands together, so loud that he sees mark jump a little but he smiles, not that donghyuck can really see, because mark’s head was on the ground, his face staring at the ceiling. “i <em>really</em> liked it, mark.”</p><p>donghyuck is leant against the wide mirror that is sprawled from one side of the wall to the other, his black hoodie, that was actually mark’s, engulfing his knees with the bitter smell of mark’s musky body spray. </p><p>“you,” mark speaks, but he’s breathless, so he pulls himself up to also hug his knees and to take a deep breath, “you think so? you think it’ll get a pass?”</p><p>donghyuck scoffs, “more than a pass, i think your teacher will be very happy with this”. </p><p>mark nods and takes a sigh of relief. donghyuck smiles, as best as he can, his mind was a little more occupied with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the dance room floor with sweat trickling down his face, his dark brown hair meddled in lots of<br/>
different directions. </p><p>“you okay, baby?” mark asked, reaching forward to grab his water bottle to take a sip of it. donghyuck smirks, watching his adam’s apple move with each swig of water. “you seem distracted, you don’t want to practice for your dance?” </p><p>donghyuck gulps again. he felt a little shy, to be honest. “i’m fine.”</p><p>mark huffs and stands up, letting his feet patter against the floor before he flops down next to donghyuck. “you are lying.”</p><p>“it’s just-“ donghyuck starts, but his cheeks already start to turn a deep shade of crimson. “you made me horny.”</p><p>mark’s eyes light up, like two bright moons coming into view. donghyuck hates that he was so endearing, yet so so so attractive. “i what?”</p><p>“i said, you made me horny,” donghyuck looks at him, letting a small pout fall on his lips. “you can’t just do a sexy dance in grey sweatpants and not expect me to get horny, mark!”</p><p>mark chuckles, but something changes. a little at least. his laugh turns deeper, more raspy, and his hands move to grip haechan’s thigh, pulling it out from underneath the black hoodie. </p><p>“that wasn’t really my plan,” mark leans his head down to land his face between the crook of donghyuck’s shoulder, his breath fanning the skin on his collarbone. donghyuck shudders, his body falling with goosebumps. “but if that’s the way it turned out, maybe i could fuck you right here, right now.”</p><p>donghyuck whimpers at the thought. “please.”</p><p>“and you can watch yourself be fucked in the mirror,” mark was definitely turned on by now as well, this was obvious. the dominant in him was on full show, dark and excited and ready. his hand on donghyuck’s thigh tightens, gripping his skin with his nails, digging it into the soft flesh in the way he knew donghyuck loved. “watch how i ruin you, baby.”</p><p>mark’s lips suck on his sensitive skin, already stimulating him in ways that drive him absolutely insane, so much that he already whines into mark’s touch, his body going limp and weak like he was made of warm butter candy. “please do that, it’s been far too long.”</p><p>he was right. it had been about three weeks since they had last done this. they were both far too busy with classes, dancing, and singing lessons. it had been a while, the last time they did anything remotely sexual was through facetime one night at three in the morning. he missed it. he missed mark. right now, he wanted nothing more than to be filled with mark, stuffed full until he’s screaming. </p><p>“you aren’t begging, baby?” he can feel mark’s eyebrow quirk against this skin, while his hand roams inside of his hoodie and beneath his t-shirt to gently squeeze and scratch the skin around his nipples, where mark knew he was sensitive. </p><p>“please touch me, mark,” donghyuck whines, feeling his legs shake when mark’s hand gets lower and closer to where he needed him most. “please touch me and mark me and make me beg, make me plead for you.”</p><p>mark hums, pulling away from donghyuck’s neck with a pop. from the corner of his eye, he can see the purple bruises dotting his neck in the mirror he’s sitting against, and the thought of being marked by his boyfriend in this way makes his dick twitch beneath his underwear. </p><p>“turn so you can see yourself in the mirror,” mark says, also moving so that rather being sat against there mirror they are looking straight at it. donghyuck feels shy for a moment, embarrassed yet proud of his rosy red cheeks, and the obvious hard-on beneath his super revealing dance shorts. he feels shy by how cute and dainty he looks swallowed in mark’s hoodie, despite being almost the same size as him. </p><p>but he’s even more turned on by the sight of mark, whose chest is rising and falling beneath his black t-shirt and how his arms tense as his hands move down to caress donghyuck’s dick over the thin material of his shorts. his touch is light, but effective. donghyuck can feel his dick twitch from his boyfriend’s teasing touch. </p><p>“please,” donghyuck says again, “please mark.”</p><p>“please what, baby?” mark raises an eyebrow again. he does this often, when he’s teasing. when he’s being difficult on purpose. he leans down to place kisses on donghyuck’s cheek, his jaw and his ear, so soft and tender, yet full of some urgency, some desperation and hunger. he just hadn’t snapped yet. </p><p>“mark stop,” donghyuck tries to warn, and sound somewhat dominant, but mark chuckles against the skin on his neck. he begins to kiss his skin harder, using his tongue to dip into his collarbone. “please touch me, please wreck me.”</p><p>mark presses down on donghyuck’s dick, before removing it completely and touching his chin inside, turning his face to his own, and pressing their lips together. he had snapped now. </p><p>mark’s tongue finds it’s way into donghyuck’s mouth. it wrestles with his own, strong and harsh and full of hunger. donghyuck knew mark’s subtle turn-ons, how he used small gestures to work them both up, so when he lets his spit trail into donghyuck’s mouth it doesn’t even phase him, the way mark moans by the sound and the way donghyuck whimpers, it does nothing more than drive his insane. </p><p>mark’s fingers nestle on the hem of the hoodie, before disconnecting their wet lips and pulling it over donghyuck’s head. he was wearing nothing else, so his bare stomach and already marked collarbones from mark’s lips are shown clearly under the pale yellow light of the dance studio. in the mirror, he can see mark lick his lips, he can see how mark smirks as his eyes glance over the purple bruises on his body, ones that he caused. </p><p>“stand up,” mark says, tapping donghyuck’s arm, digging his nails in slightly. “stand up and watch yourself in the mirror.” </p><p>donghyuck stands up, his legs are already shaking. he knows what mark is going to do, and he already can’t handle it. mark sits up onto his knees, his eyes wide and excited. his lips are swollen from kissing, and donghyuck thinks he’s going to pass out when he leans forward and attaches his swollen lips to his dick through his shorts, licking and sucking at his tip that’s painfully pressing against his underwear. </p><p>“oh fuck,” donghyuck feels weak, his knees buckling beneath him, but mark holds him up by his waist, his nails digging firmly into his skin. “oh my fucking god.”</p><p>“hm?” mark hums, running his teeth over him, before licking at the wet spot seeping through the material. “you want me to taste you, baby boy?”</p><p>donghyuck rolls his head back, his eyes still peering into the mirror to watch mark pull his shorts down to his feet, before letting him sling them to the other side of the room. he was fully naked now, staring at mark stretching down his naked body before taking him in his hands, rubbing him slowly with his palms. there was something that was so fucking attractive to donghyuck, standing there butt naked in this huge room, while his boyfriend kneels next to him fully clothed. he felt loved, but he also felt fucking horny. </p><p>“please taste me,” donghyuck replies through a weak moan, at the same time mark starts to lick the tip of his dick, before taking him in his mouth and getting to work without much warning. donghyuck almost screams, his legs trembling as mark hollows his cheeks to take him further down his throat. </p><p>donghyuck’s hands instantly fall into mark’s brown hair, gripping his roots with a fist and tugging at it as mark uses one of his hands to take the rest of donghyuck’s dick that won’t fit into his mouth in his hand, wanking it off as he slurps on his dick. donghyuck has to hold himself back so he doesn’t fuck into mark’s mouth, and for him not to scream so loudly, so loudly that people would hear. </p><p>“mark h-holy shit,” donghyuck groans, watching them in the mirror. the sight of mark sitting before him sucking him with so much hunger, his stomach bubbles. mark uses his teeth to graze his tip, using his other hand to caress his balls before taking him back into his mouth, letting his dick slide down his throat. donghyuck can see his eyes watering and he can feel him gagging around his cock, which makes donghyuck gulp, his hands shaking in marks hair. </p><p>“i’m literally gonna cum if you don’t stop that,” donghyuck whines, he expects mark to stop, but he doesn’t. he keeps going, he keeps going until donghyuck gasps, until donghyuck withers in his mouth and cums, his voice releasing strained cures as his cum shoots into mark’s mouth. mark pulls off, letting the last of the white fall onto his lips and chin, before licking up the last droplets on donghyuck’s dick, swallowing them. </p><p>“i was going to edge you,” mark says, using his pointer finger to swipe the cum from his left cheek and places it into his mouth, letting his finger pop as he removes it. “but then i remembered how much i miss the taste of your cum.”</p><p>“you’re so fucking good at that,” donghyuck is weak already, his legs feeling like jelly and his head spinning. in the mirror, he watches mark stand up, he watches mark pull down his grey shorts, so that his rock hard dick is obviously seen through his underwear. </p><p>“i know,” mark shrugs, casually. he then pulls down his boxers, letting his dick hit his lower torso, donghyuck’s mouth watering at the sight. “on the floor, closer to the mirror.” </p><p>donghyuck does what he’s told and walks towards the mirror quickly before laying down onto the floor, his back on the hard wood floor. it hurts his back, but he doesn’t think about it, he can’t think about it, because all he can think about is how desperate he was for mark’s cock, and how he wants nothing more than to be destroyed right here on the floor of the dance room. </p><p>“you are really pretty,” mark says, following donghyuck before sitting between his legs on the floor, he was still clothed on the top half, but his body was layered with sweat, his face still marked with donghyuck’s first orgasm. “so ready and desperate for my dick, such a slut.”</p><p>“i’m such a slut,” donghyuck repeats, gasping when he feels mark pick up his leg by the thigh so that his legs are bent on the floor, and his hole was at a easy access. “please fill me up.”</p><p>“hm?” mark taunts, always taunting. it drives donghyuck insane, in good and bad ways. “beg.”</p><p>“please-“ donghyuck groans for a second when  mark spits on his fingers and circles his hole with them. “-fuck-please mark please let me feel you.”</p><p>“do you like this?” mark asks, pressing a finger deep into donghyuck’s hole without warning. it was tight, but blissful. donghyuck can’t stop himself from lifting his hips up from the floor, which mark quickly slams back down his his spare hand. “sitting here in front of the mirror begging for some sort of release.”</p><p>“yes,” donghyuck’s voice is grunted, his head hits the floor as he moans, as mark pushes his pointer finger deeper and deeper inside of him, curling it upwards so donghyuck can feel the pleasure within the burn. “so so so good, such good fingers.”</p><p>mark pushes in another, scissoring them, fucking them deep into donghyuck so hard and fast that donghyuck dick already begins to leak from the tip, so hard and fast that his legs tremble under the touch of mark’s free hand, so hard and fast that his head goes dizzy and he’s ready to cum again any second. </p><p>“mark i’m gonna-“ but mark already knew. he was too smart, he knew donghyuck’s body all too well. mark smirks, pulling out his fingers and leaving donghyuck’s hole clenching and desperate. painfully empty and sore, painfully begging for something bigger. </p><p>“sorry,” mark shrugs. “did you want to cum?” </p><p>donghyuck huffs, picking up his head from the floor to take a peak at the two in the mirror. he looked wrecked. absolutely wrecked and they hadn’t even been doing this for long. his black hair was disheveled on top of his head and his cheeks were a rosy shade of red. he loved it. </p><p>“mark,” he’s breathless, “<em>please</em>, mark.”</p><p>“please?” mark pushes his fingers back inside, much to donghyuck’s relief. he spreads them, letting the sound of his fingers inside of donghyuck’s wet hole echo throughout the room. “such a slut.”</p><p>donghyuck moans, high and loud and he doesn’t care if anyone can hear him. in the mirror, he watches himself get fucked by mark’s fingers, he watches mark’s arms tense and flex as they push inside of him, deep and fast and loud. mark grunts at the sight himself, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“let me cum,” donghyuck begs again, his hips rising from the ground. “<em>let</em> me cum.”</p><p>mark scoffs, using his other hand to wrap around the tip of donghyuck’s dick, squeezing it in his hand. he then trails his hand up to flick and squeeze donghyuck’s nipples, before leaning over to take one in his mouth, licking around his sensitive skin while his fingers arch inside if him. the overstimulation was too much, in the best way. it made donghyuck shudder and curse under his breath, until he’s withering in an all too familiar way. </p><p>“fuck fuck fuck fuck-“</p><p>mark pulls his fingers out again, and donghyuck’s orgasm dissolves into nothing, leaving his dick aching on his chest. </p><p>“you’re such a fucking asshole!” donghyuck huffs, as mark pulls back to stare down at him, his hands find there way to donghyuck’s torso, caressing his body gently with a cheeky smile on his face. </p><p>“you love edging, don’t you?” mark questions. he knows the answer. “i know you love it.”</p><p>donghyuck nods, bringing his weak arms up the grasp the back of mark’s head, pulling him down so his lips hit his own in a deep frenzy, his hands pulling at the base of his hair and mark’s nails digging into his skin. </p><p>“against the mirror.”</p><p>donghyuck obliges again. he walks towards the mirror, his legs already feeling like they’ll give away any moment, and he knows mark is far from done with him at this point. he presses his back against the mirror, but he sees mark tut, and shake his head as he walks towards him, removing his black shirt over his at the same time. </p><p>“hands against the mirror, i want you to watch yourself as i fuck you,” mark instructs, moving to shove donghyuck against the mirror. donghyuck presses his hands against the cold mirror, and sticks his ass out as far as he can. “look at you, so weak and desperate.”</p><p>donghyuck hums in response. mark was right, he was questioning if he would even be able to stand while mark fucks him like this, his knees were already so, so weak. but he was desperate, his stomach was bubbling with the thought of being fucked by mark, especially being fucked by mark against this large mirror. </p><p>he watches mark grab his hips, letting his rough hands run across the skin on his ass, letting his fingers trail along his hot skin. </p><p>mark presses his dry thumb into donghyuck’s ass, and chuckles when donghyuck’s knees buckle beneath him. he hooks an arm around his stomach, holding him up. donghyuck tries to reach out and grab something, but there’s nothing there other than the slippery edge of the mirror. </p><p>donghyuck whimpers, and can feel his knees knock together when mark removes his finger and lines his dick up his ass, not before spitting onto the hand that wasn’t holding him up and lathering it onto his hole. “hurry the fuck up.” </p><p>mark slaps his ass, the sound echoing through the dance studio. “don’t be a whore.”</p><p>“i can’t help it,” he whines from the sting. donghyuck can barely breathe already. </p><p>without much warning, donghyuck feels himself being filled. mark is slow at first, his face in the mirror scrunching up, trying to withhold himself from slamming deep into him too fast. then, mark makes eye contact with him in the mirror, and donghyuck nods, giving him the all clear he’s ready to be wrecked, ready to be broken and fucked. </p><p>mark curses under his breath, his hand resting on donghyuck’s waist and the other holding him up, because from the first quick deep thrust donghyuck buckles, his knees falling with a broken moan, his elbows hitting the mirror. </p><p>“are you okay to stand? want me to fuck you on the floor?” mark asks through thrusts, his voice barely audible through the sound of mark’s torso slapping against his ass. </p><p>“i want to be wrecked,” donghyuck groans, pulling himself back up and pushing his ass down onto mark’s cock, so deep it already brushes his prostate. he screams out, so loud that mark slaps his ass to remind him to try and be a little more quiet, so donghyuck bites down on his own arm, his eyes fixated to mark in the mirror. “just fucking wreck me, mark.”</p><p>so mark does, he pulls donghyuck back into his dick, slamming into him so hard donghyuck is sure his ass will have bruises in the morning, but he fucking loves it. he loves watching his face scrunch up, he loves watching mark’s hair drenched in sweat and his face as he moans as he pushes further and further into donghyuck’s ass. </p><p>“mark, you feel so good,” donghyuck’s voice is muffled. “i missed your dick so much.” </p><p>as donghyuck’s moans start to heighten, and his dick twitches on his stomach, mark pulls out. donghyuck feels tears brimming his eyes, he loved being edged, but now, he just wanted to be fucked so hard be cums everywhere. but thankfully, mark doesn’t stop for long, he can see donghyuck’s desperation, so flips him around, pressing his back against the mirror and placing a leg around his waist.</p><p>when mark slides back in, donghyuck almost faints. the new position with the feeling of the cold mirror against his back makes his head go dizzy, and he can barely focus on mark’s face as he comes down to kiss him, to spit in his mouth and down his face, he can barely comprehend mark’s head ducking down to press harsh rough kisses on his neck as he presses deep and harsh onto donghyuck’s prostate. </p><p>“i’m gonna cum,” donghyuck gasps as mark’s spare hand wraps around his dick to squeeze it, to tug it and wipe over the liquid on his tip. mark takes the precum on donghyuck’s dick and brings it up to his own mouth, sticking his fingers in his mouth before putting them into donghyuck’s, and making him suck them for a moment before bringing it back down to his dick, where he continues to wank him off at the same pace he fucks into him. “please, let me cum now mark.” </p><p>“cum then,” mark grunts and donghyuck can feel his dick twitching inside of him. “let me fill you up with my juices baby.”</p><p>“p-please,” is all donghyuck can muster up before he screams, his head rolling back to hit the mirror with a thud, and he cums, with the clench around his dick. mark cums too, shooting his load into donghyuck’s ass and onto the floor, his teeth digging into donghyuck’s collarbone with a grunt. </p><p>“oh my god oh my god,” donghyuck whines, as his orgasm rips through his body like a fire. it was so good, all the edging had really made it more powerful, strong and warm and good. “fuck fuck fuck fuck!”</p><p>“god baby you feel so good around me,” mark whispers, deep into donghyuck’s skin. “fucking hell.” </p><p>they stay like that for a moment, riding out their highs. donghyuck is weak, his legs like jelly and his chest rising and falling. </p><p>“you okay?” mark asks, slowly pulling out of donghyuck’s bruised hole, before gently placing donghyuck’s leg back onto the ground. he can barely stand up, so mark grabs his arms, and guides him back to the floor where he takes his dance towel, and starts to clean himself up with it. </p><p>“more than okay,” donghyuck scoffs, “thank you.”</p><p>“thank me? for what? fucking you?” mark laughs, pulling the black hoodie over donghyuck’s head. </p><p>donghyuck nods. “you still have cum on your face.”</p><p>mark rolls his eyes, and eventually leads him back to his apartment. let’s just say, donghyuck couldn’t make it to dance class the next day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment and kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>